Stacy Hirano
Stacy Hirano es la mejor amiga de Candace Flynn, y de Jenny, aunque no tanto como de Candace. Normalmente habla con Candace por teléfono celular pocas veces esta en su casa. Ella es una compradora compulsiva y con poca capacidad de concentración, es muy cotilla se entera de todo lo que le pasa a Candace a través de sus amigos, su movil celular y su ordenador, los cuales está utilizando todo el tiempo, o se puede decir que pasa muy actualizada en esta área. Biografía Stacy Hirano nació hace aproximadamente hace unos 14/15/16 años, es hija de la Dra. Hirano, y un padre desconocido que no sale en ningún episodio ni se le menciona pero su madre si que sale en los episodios, con la madre de Candace. Es la hermana mayor de Ginger Hirano Años de infancia Antes de la serie, se sabe que ella y Candace se hicieron amigas por lo menos desde el Tercer Grado, donde ambas se enamoraron de Billy Clark, y Stacy le pego un hamster al cabello de Candace para impresionarlo.Se descubre en un episodio en el que Candace le fastidia el dia de Spa a Stacy. Años de adolescencia thumb|StacyEn algún momento en su vida Stacy conoció a Candace Flynn, e inmediatamente se convirtieron en las mejores amigas para siempre. Se desconoce cómo se conocieron, aunque, en el episodio "Un Día ven al Spa", se reveló que se reunieron antes o durante el tercer curso (hasta ahora siguen siendo amigas), aunque discuten porque Candace tiene una clara obsesión por sus hermanos y porque Stacy cree que Candace le dedica demasiado tiempo a Jeremy. En su adolescencia, se convirtió en La reina de golf en miniatura En musica disco mientras jugaba golf en miniatura con Phineas y Ferb ("Vamos a Jugar Golf")- thumb|left|Stacy Vida adulta Se revela que en el futuro Stacy se convierte en la Presidenta de la República Oriental del Uruguay ("El Boogaloo del Quantum de Phineas y Ferb") o de Suiza ("El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb"), esto implicaría que no se pudo casar con Coltrane (el bajo del grupo de Jeremy) Relaciones y amistades Ginger Hirano No se le ha visto interactuar con ella (Aunque sean hermanas), tampoco en "No Parpadees" ni en "Vamos a jugar golf" que estaban juntas. En "¿Este ornitorrinco me hace ver gorda? " Ginger no estaba con ellas para ir a almorzar a donde el Sr. Slushy, puede ser que Ginger estuviera con las exploradoras en ese momento. Interactuan en "Solo para tus hielos"; "Feliz año nuevo" y "Un buen giro". En "un buen giro", Ginger demuestra que admira a su hermana. Candace Flynn thumb|258px|Candace y Stacy hablandoCandace y Stacy han compartido una relación de mutua confianza. A menudo, Candace suele utilizar a Stacy para que le ayude en temas como tratar de llamar la atención de Jeremy del que esta enamorada, atrapar/pillar a sus hermanos..., Phineas y Ferb, y, además, la usa como consejera y ayudante. Stacy, paralelamente, tiene un gran cariño a Candace, casi, en ocasiones, enfermizo, y está dispuesta a ayudarla siempre, pues se auto-define como "demasiado buena persona". Su amistad ha sido puesta a prueba y peligrado varias veces, normalmente, por culpa de Candace, aunque Stacy siempre la supo perdonar. thumb|left|Candace y Stacy probándose ropa No se sabe cuando se conocieron o cómo se hicieron amigas. Lo que se sabe es que su relación se remonta tan atrás como el tercer grado. Phineas y Ferb No Se sabe mucho acerca de su relación, pero sin embargo, Stacy es amigable con Phineas y Ferb. Les trata muy bien y está de acuerdo en participar en cualquiera de sus actividades, como la casa del árbol de robots, el campo de mini golf, el tobogán de agua en el Big Ben y el Spa. 'Coltrane' thumb|left|250px|Coltrane y Stacy sonriendose uno al otroStacy se encuentra por primera vez con Coltrane y se enamoran, el bajista de la banda de Jeremy, durante su concierto en el Festival de Verano. Durante su interpretación de "Hoy nada hay que hacer", ella y Coltrane se muestran sonrientes el uno al otro de una manera muy similar como Candace y Jeremy están sonriendo el uno al otro en la misma escena ("El Día Más Tranquilo de Todos") Los dos más tarde formalmente se presenten unos a otros en el campamento de rock de verano donde Coltrane trabaja como instructor. Se muestra inmediatamente la atracción mutua entre sí, incluyendo el baile entre sí durante Ya quiero mi graduación y se toman de las manos después ("Los Baljeatles"). Ambos bailan juntos en "Feliz año nuevo ". Jeremy Johnson thumb|250px|Jeremy preguntandole a Stacy sobre CandaceJeremy es amigo de Stacy. Stacy ayuda a Candace a llamar su atención y que salgan juntos, y le proporciona consejos sobre cómo hacer frente a la atracción que siente hacia él. Llama a Stacy "Stacious" ("Los Baljeatles"). Aún así, Stacy no sabía quien era Jeremy en el primer episodio (sabía quien era, pero no que se llamaba Jeremy). A pesar de ser amigos, Stacy empezo a sentir celos de Jeremy porque Candace invertia más tiempo en que en ella le llamaba ("Canderemy"). Jenny Stacy es también muy amiga de Jenny, pero no se sabe mucho acerca de su amistad debido al hecho de que Jenny aparece en la serie muy poco. Sin embargo, cuando Jenny aparece, Stacy parece actuar hacia ella de una manera generalmente amable ("El Monstruo Gelatinoso"). 'Chad' Ambos se conocieron en el seminario de éxito y salieron juntos de alli después; aunque, aún así, no se sabe nada acerca de su relación actual ("El Secreto del Éxito"). 'Perry' En el episodio ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella! se entera del secreto de Perry cuando el doctor doofenshmirtz y Perry interrumpen en su casa y mientras pelean el doctor doofenshmirtz le explico todo a Stacy, poco después llego la OSBA y Perry saco a Stacy del lugar donde le entrego el mismo folleto que a Phineas en la pelicula, sin embargo el folleto decía que si la "familia" anfitriona lo descubría les borrarían la mente o reubicarían a Perry y ya que ella no es parte de la familia Fletcher decidieron que sería su "secreto". 'Apariencia' Stacy, al igual que casi todos los personajes, viste ropa de marca, el conjunto de Stacy consiste en una camiseta de color verde azulado, junto con una falda azul clara y un lazo azul en su cabeza. Candace y Coltrane los describen en "Escondidas" y en "Los Baljeatles". Cuando va a la playa, lleva un top. thumb|left|Stacy como la reina del minigolf. Curiosidades *Parece tener más equilibrio que Phineas, Buford y Baljeet. *Le gustan los inventos de Phineas y Ferb. *Es muy buena en el mini golf. *No parece tener ninguna relacion con Ferb Fletcher ya de que nunca a interactuado directamente con el excepto cuando le arrojo el globo de agua. *Logró (con ayuda menor de Candace) derrotar a Phineas y Ferb en una pelea de árboles. *Se enamora con facilidad. *Su lazo es lo más distintivo de ella, tal y como remarcaron Candace y Coltrane. *Tiene parientes en Tokio, Japón. *Sabe todos los cotilleos del barrio. *Suele mirar los blogs de todos los ciudadanos. *Es la unica que sabe el secreto de Perry. Apariciones *La Montaña Rusa *Terror y Gnomos en una fiesta en la Playa *Estrellas del Fracaso *Los Pocos Magnificos *Invierano *Es Un Mundo de Lodo *Pelea de Árboles *Viaje Al Centro De Candace *Un Día con las Bettys *El Pescador Volador *Novio de 27.000 a.c. *Viaje a los Sentimientos de Buford *El Latigo *El Dia Mas Tranquilo de Todos *Vamos a Jugar Golf *Este Ornitorrinco Me Hace Ver Gorda? *Al Fin *Feria Cientifica Injusta *Feria Cientifica Injusta, El Regreso (Otra Historia) *La Palabra del Dia *Elemental, Mi Querida Stacy *Ni Siquieras Parpadees *El Mounstruo Gelatinoso *Un Reto Mas *La Casa del Ornitorrinco *Las Cronicas de Meap *El Avion! El Avion! *Los Baljeetles *Rudeza Vanessaria *Un Dia ven al Spa *Animando a Candace *El codigo del Bravucón *El Concurso de Baile *Phineas y Ferb, Especial de Navidad *Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! *El Mago de Ocio *La Montaña Rusa, ¡el Musical! *Jugar a Imaginar *Candace se la Carga *"Canderemy" *"Corre, Candace, Corre" *"La Panza de la Bestia" *"Granja Lunar" *"Candace Desconectada" *"Paseo en Alfombra Mágica" *"Un Mal Día" *"Pastel de Carne Sorpresa" *"Un Chico de Verdad" *"Mamá ¿Me Oyes?" *"Phineas y Ferb la Película: A Través de la Segunda Dimensión" *"La Maldición de Candace" *"Meap salva Seattle " Imagenes Candace y Stacy.png Hoy nada hay que hacer 2.png Jeremy pregunta a Stacy.png Stacey.jpg Stacy Hirano.png Stacy golfing queen.jpg 185px-Stacy as Dr. Watson.png 185px-Stayed up all night reading.png CandaceStacyylosTinyCowboys.jpg Candace y Stacy en jacuzzi.png Checking the CCTV - slider.jpg Elemental, Mi Querida Stacy.jpg Stacy's Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg Stacy Mysterious Force.png Stacy con el.png Stacy conoce a Coltrane.png Stacy takes a swing.jpg Stacy ventana.jpg Stacy vuela en el aire.jpg Candace y Stacy en el London Eye.jpg Candace y Stacy en el Puente de la Torre.jpg Candace y stacy (patio).png Mira, ya para de hablar.png Stacy tratando de concentrarse.jpg Viendo.JPG Un mal dia 1.7.jpg Un mal dia 1.6.jpg Un mal dia 1.1.jpg Un mal dia 0.8.jpg Un mal dia 0.6.jpg Un mal dia 0.5.jpg Un mal dia 0.4.jpg Un mal dia 0.3.jpg Un mal dia 0.2.jpg Un mal dia 0.1.jpg Un mal dia 0.0.jpg Vea tambien *Leyla Rangel *Ginger Hirano *La Reina del Minigolf Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Stacy Hirano Categoría:Familia Hirano Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes de la Historia C